Origins of madness
by Procyon-Terulalu
Summary: Todos admiraban con asombro aquellos movimientos tan llenos de confianza, tan sueltos, libres, tan llenos de seducción y es que aquel chico de tan solo 16, por fin había encontrado su Eros o a el causante de el, nadie ni nada podía parar lo que si avecinaba, el mundo iba a temblar... —No importa tu pasado Yuri siempre estaré a tu lado—


**_Ley_** .1 **la complainte d'une **fée

Ése vidrio punzante que con tu supuesto amor haz clavado en mis alas ¿podrías quitarlo?, si nunca me amaste déjame ser libre, mis lágrimas no quiero derramar más, son como fuego, y tu tan sólo sonríes y dices adiós sin ver mi inútil intento de…amarte.

— —

¡Víktor Sueltame!—gritaba avergonzado Yuuri, al ser abrazado por su entrenador despues de haber conseguido hacer un salchow perfecto, Después del Grand Prinx Yuuri y Victor tomaron el objetivo de mejorar e ir a por el oro, a pesar de que ahora ambos eran rivales.

Tks...—a lo lejos eran observados por una mirada verde menta, Yuri Plisetsky, el había sido el ganador del oro y sobre todo su esfuerzo, sangre,sudor, lagrimas y el alma entera, dando todo de si y logrando el mayor logro de su carrera, a pesar de eso, el seguía prefiriendo, al maldito tazón de cerdo.

¿Había sido en vano su esfuerzo?, era tan idiota la respuesta era tan obvia, ya ni tenía ganas de competir en el nuevo Grand Prinx,pues que más daba si el no iba hacer reconocido por Viktor.

Entre saltos, caídas, y piruetas, paso el tiempo sobre la pista de hielo, pensando en todos aquellos sentimientos, tanto así que no se había dado cuenta de que tan rápido pasa el reloj.

Salió de la pista, sin preocuparse, sin quejarse, sin responder a los gritos de su entrenador, no era normal en el, tenía que admitirlo aunque se partiera en dos su orgullo.

Quien lo esperaba fuera de la pista era su querido abuelo, cualquier otra ocasión estaría lleno de alegría al ver el rostro de una de las personas más esenciales de su vida, cualquier otra vez se aferraria tanto a su abuelo hasta sobreponerse al llanto, más hoy ni siquiera éso cambiaría su humor.

Yuri— la ronca voz de su abuelo lo despertó del trance.

¿Ahh?, si,si,si—contesto con poca emoción.

El camino fue tranquilo, a pesar de que sentía la mirada escrupulosa de su abuelo en el, no fue atosigado de preguntas,por eso apreciaba mucho a su abuelo sabia que el esperaría hasta que estuviese listo para hablar, el problema estaba en si su abuelo se llegase a enterar por otras fuentes sus sentimientos por Viktor.

Después de tomarse un baño caliente de burbujas, se pudo relajar un poco, hasta que las dudas regresaron de nuevo, porqué cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza se le era tan difícil superar, ¿superar?, tal vez debería olvidar el bloque oscuro que estaba viviendo hasta el momento, pero sobretodo, ¿no seria lo mejor, olvidar a su amor no correspondido?

Y era ahí el problema, eso seria imposible.

Al entrar a la habitación se tiro boca abajo en su cama, oliendo un delicioso aroma a detergentes florales que estaban impregnados en las acogedoras sabanas blancas, y el aroma de piroshki, su comida favorita, y tenía una idea de quién había sido su consentidor, de verdad quería a su abuelo que si bien fuere pudiese pasar cómo un gran magnate de la mafia por sus aspecto siendo totalmente lo opuesto.

De gustó con gran calma el delicioso bocadillo, jamás lo había hecho, que gran error había cometido todos éstos años, todos ésos sabores le recordaban a la amargura, esa melancolía, tristeza, mientras se dibujaba en sus pálidos labios una débil sonrisa desbordante de todos ésos sentimientos.

¿Porque la sonrisa? Sencillo su pasado estaba nublado por diversos recuerdos de su familia, dolorosos momentos llenos de espinas clavadas en su pecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de todo ése camino de espinas, se encontraba una rosa, una delicada y hermosa, que entré sus manos se desvaneció, pero seguía palpitante en su corazón.

Y _las lágrimas cayeron con ése pensamiento_ y _el ante los brazos de Morfeo..._

— —

Yuri! ¿Dónde fuiste ayer por la tarde, qué rayos estabas pensando?, cada vez está más cerca la presentación final y tu no lo estás tomando en serio, no te importa, ¿todo el esfuerzo que Haz puesto lo tiraras a la basura?! Yo sólo intento que no pierdas todo por lo que haz trabajado, si lo haces por...

!Yakov! -Dejó la frase en el aire ,lanzando una mirada de fulminante a su entrenador -lo que haga en mi vida personal te puede importar muy poco o nada, no te preocupes haré lo que esté en mis para conseguir tu medalla, pero por ahora… déjame en paz - giró en sus talones y dejó el lugar.

¿Que te pasó Yura?, ¿tan grande es tu amor que te ha afectado de está manera? -suspiró el viejo Yakov -sólo espero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de nuevo, y éso lo haré yo, no se como pero lo haré, le prometí protegerte no voy a defraudarle.

—

* * *

Y pues éso fue todo mis preciosuras! ahora daré las aclaraciones:

1\. La historia está basada en nada realmente, no tiene que ver con la historia original, está sacado totalmente de mi cabecilla loca, excepto por el programa corto de yuri titulado Welcome to the madness

2\. _El_ fic seré un long-fic

3\. la complainte d'une fée = El lamento de un hada (Traducido del Francés)

Ya aclarado todo esto yo me despido y les dejo mucho amor para leerles muy pronto! :3


End file.
